A common sports injury is a dislocated shoulder, torn shoulder muscles or the like. While the injury is recuperating, the injured person is prevented from activity which might risk re-injuring the shoulder unless the injured person is wearing a brace which limits the range of motion of the arm attached to the injured shoulder.
In the prior art, applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,129 which issued Jan. 1, 1985 to Lockwood for a Strapping Assembly And Method For The Treatment Of Acromioclavicular Separations. The Lockwood assembly includes a high stocking worn on the leg of the patient on the opposite side of the separation injury, a strap connected at one end to the stocking and tensionable by means of a garter. The strap extends diagonally across the back from the stocking, over the shoulder on the side of the injury, and downwardly along the front of the chest to loop around the forearm beneath the shoulder. The forearm is thus supported in a sling-like position. What is neither taught nor suggested is the use of a figure "8" anchored around the upper thigh for immobilizing the contralateral upper arm following a shoulder dislocation injury rather than a clavicle separation.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,198 which issued Apr. 5, 1988 to Sawa for an Injury Reduction and Stabilizing Harness. Sawa teaches a body harness -formed as a partial vest having a torso encircling portion and, extended from one side of the torso encircling portion, a sleeve for encircling the upper arm and shoulder. The upper arm within the sleeve may be immobilized by releasably mountable straps mountable to the sleeve and to the torso encircling portion. Again, what is neither taught nor suggested is the use of a figure "8" anchored around the upper thigh. Rather, it has been the applicant's experience that devices according to the Sawa design tend to ride up during use due to imperfect fit of the vest so as to uncomfortably rub against the ribs. It is also been found that during active use, the vest may be uncomfortably hot.